For a number of years, animal feed blocks have been made using molasses as the binder. However, recently, the quality and nature of some of the other ingredients used in the block make it difficult to produce a well-formed block with only molasses as the binder. The difficulty became most serious when attempts were made to make a high protein block using DSLC containing a relatively low level of steep liquor solids. When only cane molasses binder was used, the blocks coming out of the block-forming machine expanded and "fissured." Such blocks did not weather well in the field, and the livestock consumed them at too high a rate to get the desired controlled consumption. Molasses as a binder, therefore, has some limitations. The condensed vegetable solubles employed here as a binder have eliminated the above problems and are an excellent, nutritious binder in animal feed blocks.